


Comfort

by uchuupri



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuupri/pseuds/uchuupri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble for a lonely night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my very dear friends Boo and Mira

            It was one of those days. Every single try to make the lines stay together in a harmonic way seemed to lead to nothing, and a frustrated sigh escaped your lips as you just pushed the tablet away in a wave of frustration. That's when you heard two polite knocks on your closed studio door; mustering all the strenght you had left in your body, with your cheek pressed to the table, you let out a weak "Come in" and closed your eyes, not exactly eager to meet anyone.  
            However, when Masato's voice came from the doorway, it was like life came back to your body, and you jumped from your chair just to beat your knee on the table's leg. Your surprised pained yelp made Masato almost crossed the room with one only step, his blue eyes full of worry. It wasn't until you calmed down and sat again - his hand never leaving your back, as if a bruise on your knee would make you unable to walk or sit down for yourself that he cautiously let you go. Ever the worrywart, you thought to yourself, as you tried to calm him down with a shy smile.  
            "Do you mind if I stay here for a while?" the pianist asked, already looking around the room for a spare chair. "Jinguji won't leave me alone". After saying this, for whatever reason, his cheeks became flushed, and then even redder as he watched you slightly tilt your head in confusion. Pushing the feeling to the back of your head you just smiled back at him, as a way to assure the man he could stay as long as he wished. Masato murmured back a quiet thank you and brought his chair so he could star nearer to you, pulling out a small pocket sized book and focusing on it, while you couldn't help but keep staring dreamly at his handsome face.  
          How come did you get acquainted with such a talented, special human being? Suddenly, the frustration from not being able to draw twisted your chest in pain and before you could stop them, tears were streaming slowly from your surprised wide open eyes. Masato seemed to have a sixth sense, because faster than you would ever expect he had already left the book on the table, next to your tablet, and his slender fingers were carefully cupping your face, his blue eyes gleaming with concern again, wandering around your frowned expression to find out why you would suddenly cry.  
          When he asked you what was wrong, the words just wouldn't come out right. You tried to make up an excuse but again Masato's forwardness surprised you; he pulled you by one of your arms so you would sit on his lap, your face touching his chest, and then embraced you with such care as if you would disappear in thin air. After the first wave of shock put an end to your sorrowful tears, the warmth of Masato's own body made them come out again, burning your already hot face.   
          There was no awkwardness in the air, as you would have expected. Masato rested his face on the top of your hair, gently rubbing your back in his own way to try to calm you down. When he started humming one of your favorite songs of his, you couldn't help but smile through the tears, letting them wash away the frustration and replace it with a sparkly and soft feeling you weren't able to name yet - it didn't matter, though, as long as you could stay in that loving and comforting embrace.


End file.
